


525,600

by Junezy



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junezy/pseuds/Junezy
Summary: 当先寇布出于某种原因来到东京的时候，他从网上找了一个室友。'How do you measure, measure a year?'带有月曜风味的Rent故事，一大堆碎片先杨主，另外含有大剂量双璧和双击坠，还有一丢丢赤金严重OOC警告，包括女装大佬罗严塔，老实直男米大麦；性瘾患者波布兰，27俱乐部高尼夫（x写得比较报社……
Relationships: Ivan Konev/Olivier Poplin, Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli, Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

先寇布对着野蛮生长的线路图和过长的站名研究了半天还是坐反了方向，万幸赶上了山手线的最后一班才得以在凌晨赶到住处。在跨洋航班上奇迹地睡了个饱的先寇布将占据了小半个房间的行李箱推进衣帽间眼不见为净，然后心情愉快地走进厨房。  
冰箱里唯一能吃的东西就是一袋白吐司，先寇布皱着眉头发现它在昨天就过期了，便毫不犹豫地将其丢进垃圾桶。水池里泡了不少锅碗瓢盆，炉灶上有一口汤锅和一个小水壶。先寇布耸耸肩回到自己的房间。  
然后很快折返了回来。  
说实话，先寇布并不经常洗碗——感谢洗碗机、一次性餐具和他的粗神经。不过现在的先寇布心情很好：陌生的国度让他兴奋，再加上时差的关系，与其在床上辗转反侧，不如给室友帮个小忙。  
如此想着的先寇布顺手把堆满书籍的沙发也整理了一遍，在卫生间找到拖把将地板拖了个干净。他倒也没有特意保持安静，甚至存了点小心思：如果能吵醒陌生的室友，两个人还能喝上一杯度过这具有纪念意义的一晚。  
可惜一直到天光大亮、先寇布终于感到困意的时候，另一个房间背后仍没有什么动静。  
等他悻悻地睡下没多久，隔壁终于传来“嘭隆隆”的几声，像是一个人从床上滚了下来；接着是一串夺门而出的脚步声；“砰”，大概是冰箱门被愤怒地关上了；然后连滚带爬地到了大门。  
先寇布懒得起来，动也没动地继续睡。  
脚步声却冷静了下来，慢慢向他的房间靠近。  
他应该记得我今天到吧。先寇布有气无力地想着。此时他离梦乡只有一步之遥。  
然后脚步声重又滚回大门，并以一声沉闷的关门声作结。  
呼。先寇布终于安心进入梦乡。

等到先寇布在傍晚起床、惯性地走到冰箱前的时候，他发现了冰箱上的一张便利贴：  
“你好，新室友！我本来想着要迎接你，但好像我的闹钟出了点问题……总之我很抱歉，请务必不要生气。——杨威利  
“P.S.所以你可以不再扔掉我的早饭吗 :)”  
先寇布撇撇嘴。  
谁那么小心眼啊，他想。谁知道有人喜欢用过期面包作早饭？

先寇布下楼兜了一圈。这是一栋泡沫时期建成的六层公寓，楼下有一家便利店，收银员永远毫无感情地重复着“有会员卡吗”“第二件半价哦”。先寇布看什么都新奇，买了一堆不知甜咸的东西准备结账。走到收银台前，他又想起来了什么，折返回去拿了一袋白面包放在收银员面前。  
“早上好？”这是先寇布会说的第一句日语。  
虽然此时夕阳已经爬进了店里。

先寇布一回家就看见一个亚洲青年趿拉着拖鞋从客厅凑出一个脑袋。  
“你好啊。”青年有些不好意思地打了个招呼。“我是杨威利。”  
“华尔特·冯·先寇布。”先寇布笑眯眯地用力握了握伸过来的那只手。“初次见面，请多指教。”  
他成功在今天说完了他会的所有日语。  
先寇布邀功似地把白面包交给杨威利，杨则不声不响地把它放进冰箱，然后带着两罐啤酒回到客厅。  
延迟了一天的接风宴正式举行。他们之前在网上交谈过几句，先寇布知道杨和他同样来自美国，现在在东京一所大学里做访问学者。  
“你在日本研究什么？”他随口一问。  
“日本民主政治的异化和黑船事件在一百五十年后的……”  
听到一半的时候先寇布就已经自动停止接收信息。  
“你呢？”杨反问先寇布。“你为什么来日本？”  
先寇布仰头靠在沙发上，没有回答。

第二天中午，先寇布醒来之后在冰箱里找到了两袋一模一样的白面包。

先寇布漫无目的地在街上溜达：他迷路了——再一次。他记得应该从红色的线转绿色的线，但他把这地下迷宫绕了个遍也没找到绿色的站台。  
“先生？”先寇布感觉有人拍他的肩，回头一看是两位穿着制服的工作人员。  
他们一开口，一大串先寇布听不懂的日语就争先恐后地涌了出来。先寇布饶有兴趣地看着他们的嘴巴毫无意义地不停翕动，就像看金鱼一样有趣。  
“先生，”他们好像终于放弃了，“你会说英语吗？”  
先寇布终于听懂了一句——虽然那人的口音依然很重——便兴高采烈地回答道：“还有德语，如果能帮上您的话。”  
工作人员瞪着先寇布，下一句话噎在他的嗓子口，把他会说的语言（明显只有一种零一句话）全部都堵死了。  
最终他出示了一张证件，先寇布认出上面的“police”字样。  
这可麻烦了。先寇布挠挠头。不过我也没做什么奇怪的事吧？  
就在警察想要带走先寇布的时候，一个声音闯了进来。  
先寇布回头，看见背着双肩包的杨。  
接下来杨和警察进行了很长的一段对话，先寇布再次以欣赏金鱼的心情来观察他们。  
“你的护照带了吗？”杨终于转向先寇布说起了他能听懂的语言。先寇布拿出护照，两位警察检查之后就略微欠身向他们告辞。  
“怎么回事？”先寇布自觉地跟上杨的脚步。  
“职务质询而已，不用担心。”杨转过头来扫了一眼先寇布，“显然你看起来很可疑。”  
“为什么？”先寇布检查了自己穿的衣服，非常普通的T恤短裤。  
“因为你是外国人。”  
“你也是外国人。”  
“但他们看不出来。”杨得意地笑了；先寇布有些不平。  
“一点小技巧：下次尽量不要在工作时间的车站里闲逛。”杨笑眯眯地说。“看起来像是无业游民。”  
可惜先寇布在这个时候就是无业游民。  
“看来我得尽快学一点日语。”先寇布漫不经心地说  
“是啊，对找工作很有帮助。”杨说。

事实证明杨似乎是个语言天才：除了英语和日语，他还会糊里糊涂地说一些法语、粤语和普通话，这让他的国籍一度扑朔迷离，混迹在亚洲留学生中毫不违和。  
但先寇布得知他只是有一个法国籍的母亲并且混迹过美国各大城市的中国城而已。他在各种肤色国籍的人群中若即若离，就像他之前跟随货运商人父亲的每一段迁徙。

还在倒时差的先寇布晚上待着无聊，央求杨带他去酒吧。杨思索一下就同意了。他们在新宿的巷子左拐右绕后进入了一个不太明显的门面。杨轻车熟路地请老板倒了一杯他存在这里的白兰地，先寇布则是入乡随俗地要了一杯大吟酿。  
东京的居酒屋大多谢绝外国人，所以许多在东京晚归的异国游魂往往只能在这里聚集。杨刚坐下的时候，一个青年就熟络地揽过他的肩膀。  
“好久没来了呀？”他大大咧咧地坐下。  
“没办法，下周就要交稿了。”杨挠了挠头。  
接下来先寇布很快地融入了杨的朋友圈之中；他在陌生人中一直如鱼得水，这是他赖以生存的技能。那个特别聒噪的青年叫做波特兰，自称画家，但杨说他的绘画技能基本只是泡妹时候的开场白；在他旁边静静喝酒的是高尼夫，来自乌克兰。  
“那是个公子哥。”波布兰在先寇布耳朵边上故作神秘地说。“他表兄是俄罗斯寡头的继承人，在全世界闲晃也不差钱！”  
高尼夫显然听见了波布兰的议论，但只是神情淡定地喝酒。  
还有一个姓亚典波罗的意大利人，是杨所在的学校的学弟，修的是日本文学比较研究。先寇布礼貌性地问了一句他的研究方向，却收获了一枚白眼。  
“这种场合下的提问禁止：你的课题是什么？你什么时候毕业？你毕业了找什么工作？”  
杨为学弟的发言大声鼓掌。  
在场唯一靠谱的人类是一位姓米达麦亚的德国人，据说是某个大手企业的职员。  
“等我升到部长，”他一脸憧憬地说，“我就把艾芳带到东京来……”  
“现充闯进了游民的地盘。”亚典波罗夸张地叫嚷道，“老板！快把他赶出去！”  
在吧台后的老板姆莱装作没听到地转身擦起了酒杯。

今晚的波布兰依旧将在一张陌生的床铺上乘风破浪。在他试图为目标女性点一杯酒作为开场白的时候，姆莱提醒他赊欠的酒钱已经超过警戒线。波布兰不耐烦地啧了一声，讨来一张白色纸板做成的杯垫，从怀里掏出炭笔瞄着高尼夫刷刷几笔。  
“高尼夫老板！”他殷勤地把杯垫献给高尼夫，“你看这次画得怎么样？”  
高尼夫从鼻子里哼了一声：“不值一文。”却也没有出声反对更多。波布兰欢天喜地地丢下杯垫就去向姆莱讨酒：“高尼夫老板说了，和上次一样，钱记在他账上。”  
先寇布注意到高尼夫在波布兰胡闹的时候一直凝视着那个杯垫慢慢地喝酒。  
等到高尼夫在波布兰之后离开，那个杯垫已经不在吧台上。

先寇布和杨打道回府的时候，脚步已经有些虚浮了。  
他抬头望向天空。狭窄的街巷和杂乱的电线之上，是沉默不语的黑色。  
“在东京是看不到星星的。”杨提醒他。  
“没意思。”先寇布捏了捏发酸的脖子。“你知道Mauna Kea吗。”  
“夏威夷岛的那座火山？”  
“对。海拔四千多米，上山只有一条石子路，没有路灯。太阳落山后没有游客被允许停留在那里。”先寇布转头对杨咧开嘴。“我有一次在那里躲了一夜。”  
杨静静地听着。  
“那也许是距离银河最近的地方，真的美——也是真的冷。”先寇布在东京的夏夜里打了个寒颤。“幸好天文馆的人发现了我，也许就在我冻死前的一分钟。但是我觉得，或许就那么死去也不错。在意识游离的时候，银河真的会奔流起来，你会感觉被拥抱，就此化作了银河里的一颗星……”  
“我羡慕你的探险精神。”杨淡淡地说了一句。  
“你呢，杨，你会幻想自己如何死去？”  
“我不知道。或许是在一号公路的某个观景台。我会在我老得不行的时候，带一张躺椅看着太平洋，然后静静地死去。”  
“唔，听起来很舒适。”先寇布撞了一下杨的肩膀。“介意旁边加一张座位吗？”  
杨笑了一下：“如果那时我们还住在一起的话。”

作为一个文科研究人员，杨的工作时间非常弹性，睡到三竿而起是日常。先寇布久久倒不过时差，他认为有很大一部分原因要归结于这个在日本过太平洋时间的室友。  
但总体来说先寇布认为他们两个的相性不低。比如先寇布很乐意帮杨搬动那些如同铅块一样的书籍来保持肌肉紧实，而杨也很乐意在睡不着的夜里带着先寇布探访这座城市的角落。  
每次杨总是有那么多的故事可以讲。在日暮里讲花魁，在医科大学讲夏目漱石和他的猫，在自由之丘讲小林宗作和他的学生，从夏天一直讲到秋天。先寇布对有的故事很感兴趣，对大多数则是毫不关心。但他有个好脾气，特别是对他这个室友。  
“我觉得你有些过于依赖学长了。”在酒吧里，亚典波罗一脸严肃地跟他说。“你得学会自己在这个城市生活。”  
先寇布不服气地哼了一声。开玩笑，我先寇布什么时候依赖过别人？这么想着他就独自一人走进了地铁站。  
不过这次依旧以迷路告终的赌气行为倒是产生了另一个出人意料的结果：先寇布找到工作了。  
“在下北泽？被星探搭讪了？”波布兰夺过先寇布拿在手里炫耀的名片，一脸怀疑地检查了起来。  
先寇布自鸣得意地摊摊手，然后被杨迅速戳穿：“他也以为是骗子呢，是打了我的电话才弄清楚。”  
“我以为你是离家出走？怎么还主动打家长电话呢？”亚典波罗揶揄道。  
先寇布不理他。今晚他只要了一杯冰水，说是要为明天试镜做准备。

先寇布按照杨写好的详细指南找到那家经纪公司的时候，差点转身就走，但杨“还是要找个工作”的忠告让他走了进去。  
虽然看起来是个草台班子，里面倒确实有不少长相出众的人，尤以白人男性居多。在这之中最为扎眼的，莫过于一位金发的少年。  
真好看啊。先寇布自诩也是个美男子，但在这位少年面前还是甘拜下风。更何况少年身边还有一位俊美程度毫不逊色的赤发青年。  
这是先寇布第一次试镜，什么都觉得新鲜，吵吵闹闹就过去了。他下场之后在摄影棚里多留了一会儿，跟在他后面金发少年已经开启了pose模式，在镜头前火力全开。  
先寇布在那双蔚蓝的眼睛里看见了野心的火焰。  
“你是下一个吗？”先寇布小声问同在摄影棚的赤发青年。  
他摇摇头：“我是莱因哈特的经纪人。”  
先寇布“哦”了一声。  
对方笑眯眯地说：“莱因哈特年纪还小，很多事情还不全懂。想在模特这行走下去的话，有些事情是拿不上台面的。如果可能，我希望他能少懂一些是一些吧。”  
名叫莱因哈特的金发少年板着脸下场：“吉尔菲艾斯，我们走吧。”  
青年向先寇布致意，然后和莱因哈特一起离开了。

“莱因哈特？是不是上个月CLASSY的封面来着？”穿着超高开衩旗袍、涂着紫红色口红的罗严塔尔在手机上划了几下，然后递给先寇布看。  
先寇布一时间被罗严塔尔猩红的美甲扰乱了视线：“还真是。”  
杨凑过来看了一眼：“啊，真的好帅！”  
先寇布不满地把手机递回给罗严塔尔。  
“今天只有你们吗，其他人没来？比如那个叫米达麦亚的老实人？”罗严塔尔透过浓密的睫毛膏打量先寇布。“倒是新来了一个帅哥？”  
“是的。”杨笑眯眯地说。“今天是他的伪娘club初体验”  
“这样啊。”罗严塔尔忽然欺身上前。“小哥是哪边的？”  
“硬要说的话……”先寇布感觉到罗严塔尔的辫子在自己的脖子上，背后莫名一阵冷汗。  
“算了，长得虽然不错，可惜不是我的类型。”  
“那你的类型是什么？”杨追问。  
“老实上进的工薪男吧。”罗严塔尔不假思索地说。“能把钱都给我花是加分项。”  
杨看着先寇布，吐了吐舌头。

等他们与罗严塔尔告辞，歌舞伎町已经躺满了醉汉。  
先寇布让杨一个个翻译街边的店名。欧派俱乐部、抖M天堂、女王之家……  
先寇布乐得前仰后合。  
有个醉汉歪歪扭扭朝他们走来，被窨井盖绊倒摔在他们脚前。杨噗嗤一下笑出来。  
“你这家伙——”醉汉撑起身，毫无力道地拳头飘向先寇布，然后在朦胧醉眼看到先寇布发达的肱二头肌之后转向了杨。  
然后被先寇布握住甩到一边。  
醉汉就此在地上熟睡了。  
杨和先寇布继续走。  
“这个世界上的人，大多都活得稀里糊涂的。”杨忽然说。  
先寇布没有回答。他们只是默默地走，在喧嚣如白昼的街巷中，他们之间的静默仿佛宇宙一般。

先寇布得到了那个模特工作。他在现场还碰到了莱因哈特和他的经纪人。先寇布觉得很奇怪，莱因哈特嫌弃吉尔菲艾斯的名字难听、在拍摄不顺时对他发脾气，但吉尔菲艾斯永远温温柔柔地回答：“是啊，莱因哈特，但是……”  
拍摄结束后，先寇布在更衣室不小心听到了两个人的对话。  
“对不起，吉尔菲艾斯，我又没控制好脾气……”  
“是啊，莱因哈特，但是你今天的表现力还是有进步的。”  
“吉尔菲艾斯！”莱因哈特激动起来，“我总有一天要回到欧洲，去走高定的秀场！”  
“当然了，莱因哈特。”先寇布能想象到吉尔菲艾斯的微笑。“我们一直在为此努力，不是吗。”

领到第一笔薪水的先寇布异常兴奋。他跟着同事去了其他的酒吧，莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯则婉拒了。和杨爱去的不同，那里充满劲爆的音乐和迷幻的灯光，当然还有女孩抖动的臀部。  
先寇布有些醉了。这让他想起来到日本之前的日子。  
人类真是殊途同归。  
和他一起来的同事们纷纷找到自己的一夜情对象离开，先寇布感觉他赖以生存的喧闹正在一丝丝地抽离。于是他揽住了某个女孩的腰。  
先寇布带着女孩撞开家门的时候正在疯狂地亲吻，女孩把高跟鞋甩开砸到墙上，弄出了不小的声响。通往客厅的门突然开了，穿着宽大的家居服的杨一手提着一瓶好酒一手抓住两个酒杯，脸上的笑容在看到先寇布和女孩的时候凝固了。  
“不好意思。”杨极快地说完这句话然后飞速地关上门，女孩甚至都没有来得及回头。  
“你室友？”女孩问。  
“嗯？……是啊。”先寇布却答得有些不在状态。  
女孩摸索着想要找回先寇布的嘴唇，却被先寇布挡开了。  
“对不起，今晚可能不行……”先寇布看着女孩的脸迅速由晴转阴，赶忙从钱夹里掏出一打纸币，“实在太抱歉了，拿这些钱打车回家吧。”  
在挨了女孩一个巴掌之后，先寇布走到了客厅。  
“咦？”原本在沙发上昏昏欲睡的杨瞬间坐直了，“你不是正在……？”  
先寇布摆摆手，坐到沙发上抓起酒桶里的冰敷着脸颊。  
“那……喝一杯？”杨拿起放在茶几上的酒瓶和酒杯。“庆祝华尔特·冯·先寇布在到日本三个月之后终于拿到了第一笔工资！”  
先寇布和他碰了杯，然后苦笑道：“然后全给了某个出租车司机。”  
杨看起来困极了，先寇布意识到他是为了避免尴尬才在客厅沙发上躲着暂时歇息。先寇布心里说不出来的别扭，只能一直往杨的杯子里添酒。  
浴室只有一个，所以洗澡的顺序一直是轮流，并且他们约好最后洗完的那个人负责打扫浴室。杨一个人住的时候往往得过且过，在先寇布来了以后才开始硬着头皮打扫。今天原本也应该杨打扫，但先寇布看他实在太困了，就让他先去。  
等到杨在浴室叫他可以进来的时候，先寇布已经又喝了一杯。他打开门，杨像梦游一样抱着毛巾走出来，然后在浴室的门槛那里绊了一下。  
先寇布扶住他。沐浴之后的热气透过薄薄的家居服传导到先寇布身上。  
“先寇布，”杨抬起头，他的眼睛蒙在一层雾气之后，显得亮晶晶的，“你究竟是哪边的？”  
先寇布扶起他。两人再次笼罩在宇宙般的静默之中。

那晚的事情他们心照不宣地不再提起。日子平淡地过去，转眼就是圣诞节。杨问先寇布想不想去一个叫城琦的地方。他宣称这是课题研究的一部分（先寇布谨记亚典波罗的教诲没有询问课题的内容）。哪怕负责报销的卡介伦三令五申，杨还是拿经费订到一个温泉旅馆的两人标间。这是先寇布第一次住日式旅馆，对一切都感到新奇。杨恭敬地从老板那里拿到温泉通行券，然后兴高采烈地拉上先寇布进行温泉巡礼。  
先寇布面对着一池子影影绰绰的肉体有过一瞬间的不知所措，但杨非常自然地解下腰间的毛巾，大大方方地在先寇布面前袒露自己。  
“你坐到这里。”杨的表情在腾腾的蒸汽中显得暧昧不清。先寇布听话地在池边坐下；他并没有发现背后有一个可疑的红色按钮。  
“准备好了吗？”杨凑得很近，近到先寇布终于能看清他脸上狡黠的笑容。然后那张脸迅速地远离，一股冲击力砸向先寇布的头顶，让他一个踉跄从石头的座位上滑落进水里。  
等他从水里爬出来的时候，杨在离他稍远的位置笑得前仰后合。  
“这是一种修行。”杨试图板起脸一本正经地说教。“高僧想要参悟人生，都必须挨这么一浇——怎么样，你对生活有什么新的感悟了吗？”  
“你这……”先寇布气得笑了。他一把捞过杨，把他按在那个座位上，不顾他的挣扎就按下了那个红色的开关。人类为了自寻烦恼而建造的瀑布瞬间落在他们的头上，杨发出了短促的惊叫声，然后拖着先寇布一起滑落进水里。先寇布努力睁着眼，周围所能看见的只是迅速出现又迅速消失的气泡，但他能感受到自己的脑袋正和另一颗脑袋亲密碰撞着。  
就像两颗硕大无朋的气泡，在这个世界上碰撞到一起。  
或许这个瀑布真的有用，先寇布觉得有什么界线被击碎了。  
先寇布看着从水里爬出来的杨；他背靠着石壁喘息，但眼神仍晶亮地挑衅着先寇布。  
气泡相遇，会消散，还是融合？  
先寇布欺身上前按住了杨的后脑。他终于尝到了杨唇间的味道。瀑布在那一瞬间再次浇在他们的头上，但这次他们并没有滑进水中，而是在接连不断的瀑布里交换空气，依靠彼此呼吸。  
当晚他们在带有霉味的被褥里一遍又一遍地做爱。在先寇布进入杨的时候，杨会张开嘴巴发出一声满足的喟叹，先寇布则会趁机闯入他的口腔，在狭小的空腔里喃喃自语。  
他们最终平躺在同一个被窝。星光照亮了杨面色嫣红的脸。  
“按照日本人的习俗，圣诞应该吃KFC。”杨又开始讲故事了。  
“奇怪的习俗。”先寇布评价道。  
“我妈妈会在圣诞节烤苹果派。”杨的眼睛望向虚空。“是多久以前的事了……她去世之后，我和我爸就没有过过圣诞节。”  
“我在圣诞节都是吃的中餐外卖。”先寇布撑起手看着杨的侧脸。“因为只有犹太人和中国人还会开门；而我祖父不喜欢犹太人。”  
“你祖父真是个种族主义者。”杨笑了笑。  
“是啊，他们那个年代的人多半都有点法西斯。”先寇布掰着手指。“还相当恐同，反对堕胎，满嘴圣母玛利亚……如果他活到现在，一定是个很差劲的人。”  
如果他活到现在……  
先寇布忽然觉得眼睛非常酸涩，他归结于今夜胡闹得太晚了。  
“睡吧，华尔特。”杨柔软的手覆在了他的双眼之上。先寇布乖巧地闭上眼。  
他希望杨没有察觉到手心略微的水汽。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In daylights, in sunsets  
> In midnights, in cups of coffee  
> In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife  
> 

新年夜，杨和先寇布刚走进酒吧，手里就被米达麦亚塞了什么。  
“今年三月，记好日子哈。”米达麦亚喜气洋洋地说。  
先寇布打开手里乳白色的信封，里面是圆圆的可爱笔迹写下的婚礼邀请。  
“没想到大手社员的字还像小学生一样。”亚典波罗点评道。  
“是艾芳啦。”米达麦亚巡视了一圈保证每个人手里都拿到了请柬。”她在青森县的幼儿园工作。我本来想找公司直接打印，但是她说一定要一笔一划地手写才够诚意。”  
杨朝先寇布吐了吐舌头。  
波布兰有些悻悻地盯着请柬，似乎想说什么，但被高尼夫拦住了。  
“嘿，老板，”他转身去喊姆莱，“你请大家喝一杯不为过吧？”  
姆莱瞪了他一眼，然后默默摆出一排酒杯。  
电视里转播着红白歌会，不过没有什么人在认真看。波布兰少见地没有在撩拨女性，坐在吧台焦躁地抖着腿。  
“今天老板特意只请了大家几个熟客，”高尼夫把手搭在他的肩膀，小声告诫他。“一个晚上都不行吗？”  
“不行！”波布兰像是被戳痛般地蹦起来，一口气喝完免费的酒便把杯子砸在吧台上转身离去，留下高尼夫的手悬在半空。  
剩下的人面面相觑。  
“不好意思。”高尼夫为难地笑笑，然后敲了敲自己的脑袋。“他这里有些问题。”  
先寇布疑惑地看向杨。杨小声地在他耳边回答：“他有性瘾症。”

散场之后，杨和先寇布发现米达麦亚跟他们同路了一阵。  
“我去一趟歌舞伎町。”米达麦亚裹紧外套，从酒吧里带出的暖意随着话语消散在寒风中。  
“去找罗严塔尔吗？”杨问。  
“对，我要把请柬亲手交到他手里。”米达麦亚又露出了那种纯粹的笑容。  
“看不出来你们关系还不错？”先寇布问道。  
“哈哈，其实是他有恩于我。”米达麦亚的眼睛里闪着光。“那是我刚入职的时候，被上司以感受日本文化为理由带去伪娘club。新人嘛就会被欺负，我当时远不如现在圆滑——”  
“其实你现在也没多少圆滑。”先寇布忍不住插嘴。  
“——好吧，那你也可以想象我当时什么样了——总之，我说我有深爱的女朋友就算她们是男人我也不应该瞎碰，上司反而更来劲了，揪着我的头发要把我甩到某个伪娘的怀里。”  
先寇布向杨使眼色：日本职场这么可怕的吗？  
杨摊摊手。  
“最后还是罗严塔尔救的我。”米达麦亚接着说，“他——呃，她——拦住了上司，说她看上我了，让别的姐妹谁也不许动，然后把我带到小间里躲了一晚上。”  
“看不出来他还是个挺热心的人。”先寇布回忆起仅有一面之缘的男大姐冰冷的眼神。“说不定他真的看上你了？”  
“不会，”米达麦亚夸张地摆手，“她说她有个双胞胎妹妹，希望她妹妹也能遇到这样好好待她的男人。我也很感动，那晚我们聊了很久，之后我每次遇到混蛋上司就去找她喝两杯。”  
杨和先寇布走到了地铁站。  
“那祝你们新年快乐！”米达麦亚挥了挥手。  
“你也是。”杨笑着回答。“希望筹备婚礼不会让你后悔！”  
然后他们一起看着米达麦亚攥着手里最后一封请柬，消失在马路对面的一片霓虹之中。

刚到家先寇布就急不可耐地把杨扑倒在不属于自己的那张床铺上。杨咯咯笑着推开胸前毛茸茸的脑袋，而入侵者则趁机拽下了他的毛衣。先寇布进入杨的时候被杨报复性地咬住了肩膀，他却表示对这种程度的疼痛甘之如饴。  
从城琦回来之后先寇布就再也没有回过自己的房间。他像是要把过去十多年搞错的事情全部纠正回来那样一遍遍地冲撞着杨，听杨沙哑地喊自己的名字，啃噬杨汗津津的脖颈。一种背德的快感占领了他。  
去他的。先寇布在心里啐道。比起道德的不快乐，我宁愿选择下地狱。  
当先寇布终于放过杨的时候，这座城市已经开始迎来第一波苏醒的人。杨困倦地用手指在先寇布的大臂上画圈，先寇布默默地用全部知觉追踪那几不可辨的痒意。  
“想不到罗严塔尔那家伙竟然有妹妹。”先寇布随便地说着。“我还以为他暗恋米达麦亚，结果竟然是想当他的大舅子。”  
“谁知道呢。”杨黏黏糊糊地说道。  
先寇布转身吻他的睫毛，弄得湿乎乎的。  
“波布兰又是怎么回事？”  
“就是那么回事。”杨打了个哈欠，闭着眼把自己窝进先寇布怀里。“据说是个哪天做不了爱就会发疯的家伙。本来是个名声挺好的画家，结果被发现和请他画画的大金主的妻子搞在一起，就被欧洲艺术界赶到这里了。”  
“你们怎么认识的全是些奇怪的人。”先寇布抱住了怀里的人。  
“是高尼夫带他来的。”杨的声音越来越细。“他说在街上碰到这个家伙给他画了一幅肖像，黏上他非要酒喝，就带到店里来了……”  
在胳膊上画圈的手指逐渐停了下来。先寇布以为杨睡着了，但从闷在他胸前的脑袋又飘来一句仿佛是叹息的话语。  
“因为我们都是些奇怪的家伙啊……”

新年假期的最后一天是个难得的好天气，先寇布拽着杨到涩谷逛街。涩谷一如既往得拥挤，杨摆出一副嫌弃的面孔却任由先寇布拖着他的手在人群中穿梭。  
巨大的广告上是先寇布熟悉的面孔——耀眼的金发和近乎透明的蓝色眼睛，慵懒地横卧在贵妃椅上就像一只傲慢的豹猫——除了莱因哈特还有谁？  
“这不是米达麦亚供职的那家大企业嘛？”杨调笑着先寇布。“看来你的职业发展和人家差远了啊。”  
先寇布耸耸肩。他还坚持模特工作的唯一原因就是为了维持工作签证——再挣点酒钱就更好不过了。  
“啊呀，这不是大猩猩和他的小绵羊么。”  
先寇布转身，看见穿着貂皮大衣、手里提着一大堆购物袋的罗严塔尔。  
虽说是婀娜的女性装扮，但先寇布反而感到一种雄性的攻击性。他归因于罗严塔尔脚下那双跟高四英寸的靴子。  
“真巧诶，出来采购吗？”杨倒是自然地上去打招呼，然后分走了一点罗严塔尔手里的购物袋。  
“谢谢你，小绅士。”罗严塔尔赞许地看了杨一眼，然后将目光转向先寇布。  
先寇布硬着头皮从比自己还高的“淑女”那里接过了剩下的购物袋。  
罗严塔尔就住在涩谷一片，杨和先寇布好事做到底地把她送回了家。罗严塔尔让他们在狭小的客厅小坐，自己则要去卸妆再来给他们倒茶。  
先寇布揉了揉酸痛的肩膀，环顾四周。  
“你看这个。”杨指了指放在桌子上的一张照片。  
先寇布凑近，发现这似乎是一张全家福，一对夫妻中间站着一个五六岁的男童，三个人都神情冷漠。  
“咦，”先寇布说，“我记得罗严塔尔说他有个双胞胎妹妹？”  
杨同样表示不解。  
移门被拉开，罗严塔尔带着几罐啤酒走了进来。  
“我以为你说要沏茶？”杨小声抗议。  
“懒得烧水了。”罗严塔尔说着，一屁股坐下。  
先寇布注意到她换了身宽松的家居服，和每个邋遢男士别无二致；长发被盘在脑后，原本遮住左脸的刘海也被夹在了头顶。  
而最令先寇布惊讶的，是那只左眼，不同于深棕色的右眼，变成了清澈的蓝色。  
“你那个……”显然杨也发现了。  
“嗯？”罗严塔尔注意到了杨的疑问，“啊，美瞳戴久了不舒服就摘了。”  
“重点不是这个……”杨艰难地寻找措辞。  
“你知道嵌合体吗？”罗严塔尔打开了啤酒，仰头喝了半罐。“我吃掉了我的双胞胎妹妹，她只留下了这只深色的眼睛。”  
杨和先寇布一时间不知道说什么。  
“我父母都是深棕色的眼睛，只有我的这一半只。”他苦笑着。“显然我的母亲当时正在和一个蓝眼睛的男子约会。我和我妹妹同时在母亲的子宫里发芽，最终却让我这个私生子夺取了她的位置。”  
先寇布注意到全家福上的夫妻确实没有蓝色的眼睛。  
“我母亲想要杀死我，父亲也对我不理不睬。不怪他们，是我吃掉了本应存在的他们的孩子。”罗严塔尔开了第二罐啤酒。“我的妹妹她应该是世界上最幸福的孩子，而我则是最不应该存在的孩子。所以我要帮她，我要把这个身体还给她。”  
杨也打开了一罐啤酒。  
“对了，你们都收到米达麦亚的请柬了吧？”罗严塔尔忽然转换了话题。“太可惜了。当时看见他的时候我的心漏跳了一拍，我还以为是我妹妹，她在说她爱上了这个男人。”  
杨意味不明地“啊”了一声。  
“不过我妹妹也明白，她喜欢的是那个一心一意的老实人，如果他变心了，也就不值一提了。”罗严塔尔笑了笑，“看来他的未婚妻也不傻，我妹妹那最后一点‘他被甩了’的希望也就落空了。”  
她——其实先寇布认为此时更应该用他来称呼——转过身翻了翻刚买回来的衣物：“你们帮我挑挑，哪一件适合去他的婚礼？”  
杨不动声色地看了先寇布一眼，给出了毫不靠谱的建议。

开工后先寇布接到的第一个活儿是在池袋。出地铁站之后他首先听到公园的方向传来一阵歌声。  
他转头一撇，惊讶地发现主唱旁边卖力弹着吉他的正是高尼夫。  
先寇布不禁停下脚步多看了几眼。自带的音箱旁边放着一个收钱的盒子、几张自制的CD；主唱则是一个瘦得吓人的家伙，嗓子倒是清亮。高尼夫则完全不像他在酒吧安静的样子，垂落到胸口的脑袋随着旋律摆动着。  
路人步履匆匆，很少有人为他们停下。  
可惜先寇布还有工作，不然他会去旁边的便利店买两罐啤酒（他现在能听懂一半店员的唠叨了）找他们在明媚的早春下午聊聊天。  
先寇布拐出公园的时候，他又在角落里发现了一张熟脸。  
波布兰在画画。先寇布看不清他的画布，但注意到他正随着高尼夫的吉他节奏抖腿。

先寇布在拍摄场地哼着刚刚听来的旋律，并对所有询问歌名的同事神秘地摇摇头。

酒吧里的常客终于约定了一次在白天的聚会。亚典波罗大清早就带着家伙抢占有利地形，等余下的人慢悠悠地出现时，正看见熙熙攘攘的人群中亚典波罗独守着一块巨大的野餐布，把妄图越界的小孩训斥出去。  
“嚯，还真是个好位置。”杨四处看了一眼，缓坡下的樱花彩云一般漂浮着。  
米达麦亚带了艾芳做的便当——可惜艾芳有花粉症不能来（先寇布觉得罗严塔尔在那一瞬间笑得更灿烂了）；姆莱带了不少店里做的下酒菜。高尼夫带了吉他，波布兰带了画笔和素描纸。所有的人都带了酒。  
“真不愧是酒吧认识的狐朋狗友。”先寇布哈哈大笑。  
他们实在是太快活了，为什么只是简单地喝酒唱歌游戏就可以这么快活，快活到忘了自己身处一个陌生的国家，忘了自己可说不可说的那些小心思，仿佛一切社会常识不再存在，自己是一个完全透明、敞亮的人，所有故事都即将有好的结局。  
就是纯粹的快乐。  
先寇布快乐着快乐着，忽然流出眼泪来。他想起祖父带他野餐的快乐，想起祖父得知他性向的震怒，想起祖父劝他“迷途知返”的眼泪。  
爱有千般面孔。先寇布在十多年间放纵利刃一点点剖进自己的心脏。  
杨揽过他的肩膀，在众人嬉笑中用力地吻他。

他把那把刀拔了出来。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In truths that she learned  
> Or in times that he cried  
> In bridges he burned  
> Or the way that she died
> 
> 这章基本上是双璧和双击坠的故事

“Shooting Aces,”先寇布皱着眉头说，“你确定我们没有走错到某个射击馆？”  
杨在通往地下的幽深楼梯入口处凝神谛听了一会儿：“我很确定这是架子鼓的声音。”  
先寇布还想说什么，一只胳膊搭在他的肩上让他一个踉跄。  
“看什么，赶紧下去。”波布兰推着两人向下走。“错过了公子哥的表演我下个月酒钱就没了。”  
亚典波罗照例早早到场占据了最好的卡座。令先寇布惊讶的是米达麦亚、莱因哈特和他的红发经纪人也出现在了同一张桌子上。  
“莱因哈特也是我们公司刚签的艺人。”米达麦亚起身招呼他们入座。“他马上要回欧洲发展了，所以我想也趁这个机会给他们践行。”  
“咦，你们公司最近动作很多嘛。”亚典波罗评论道。  
“是啊，前段时间财团决定往文娱方面进军，打算挖掘点新人好好培养。”米达麦亚往台上努努嘴。“他们就是刚签下的试验品之一。”  
先寇布回头，看见舞台上高尼夫正在给吉他校音。  
莱因哈特仍然一脸严肃，他略微向先寇布颔首权作问好，便转头盯着舞台上的一举一动。  
杨则和吉尔菲艾斯攀谈起来。  
“啊呀，原来莱因哈特的姐姐就是当年的名模安妮罗杰小姐？”杨毫不掩饰自己的惊讶。“可惜那么早就嫁人引退了……”  
“我记得是嫁给了高登巴姆家的那个老头？”亚典波罗插了句嘴；莱因哈特的脸色迅速地冷了下来。  
“哼，早该在法国大革命时就丢进火堆的东西。”莱因哈特评论道。“不思进取、固步自封。”  
先寇布听说过高登巴姆家族，这个家族坐拥数个知名奢侈品品牌，在欧洲时尚圈可以说是举足轻重的存在；只是没有跟上近期年轻化的潮流，设计陈旧，越来越有力不从心的感觉。  
“不过你们如果留在欧洲，资源不会更多吗？为什么舍近求远在日本出道？”亚典波罗虽然不准别人追问他的研究，自己却从来热爱刨根问底。  
莱因哈特嗤笑了一声：“我要堂堂正正地打败那个老头。”  
吉尔菲艾斯仍然温和地笑着。  
“话说，来之前叫得最凶的波布兰呢？”先寇布转换话题。“他跑哪儿去了？”  
“八成又去搭讪了吧。”亚典波罗似乎见怪不怪。  
杨拽了拽先寇布，让他看向舞台右侧。  
聚光灯外的阴影之中，停留着一个与周围穿梭的人流格格不入的人影。  
“咳咳，”高尼夫在舞台上适时地出声，livehouse里的灯光次第熄灭，人群安静了下来。“大家都听得到吗？”  
“听——得——到——”亚典波罗的声音在人群中最为响亮。  
高尼夫似乎有些害羞地笑笑：“谢谢。今晚想跟大家分享一个好消息……”  
他回头和鼓手、主唱确认了一下；台下已经有人开始起哄了。  
“因为大家的支持和鼓励，我们——shooting aces乐队——已经正式签约，预定下个月发行出道专辑了！”  
欢呼声淹没了他；高尼夫等了一会儿，继续说：“从路演，到酒吧驻唱，到走进livehouse，到制作发行第一张专辑，我们经历过不少想要放弃的时刻。幸好有我亲爱的朋友们，把我们从黑暗里拽了出来……”  
“没错！”亚典波罗拍着桌子大声喊着。  
高尼夫显然听见了，嘴角拉起了一个弧度：“新专辑将是有些实验性质的前卫风格，如果要形容的话就是‘有趣’，请大家一定多多支持！”  
观众们再一次起哄；一片嘈杂中，鼓手敲击起了鼓槌。  
一、二、三、四——

酒吧常客给高尼夫的庆功宴则是在三天之后。  
高尼夫一进店就被礼花喷了满头。他无奈地拂去落在头发上的纸花，紧接着怀里又被波布兰塞进了一束捧花。  
先寇布愉快地坐在吧台边看他们胡闹。在他身边的还有米达麦亚和罗严塔尔；今天的罗严塔尔放下了他卷曲的长发，弧度优美的大波浪落在肩头缀着亮片的洋装上。  
“真是给波布兰一个发疯的好理由。”吧台后的姆莱脸上是不赞同的神色。  
“反正你也不是男校的教导主任，就别管了。”米达麦亚笑眯眯地说。  
“话说回来，你们财团是不是有些太贪心了？”姆莱问。“又是时尚界，又是音乐界，还都是第一次涉足的领域。”  
“恐怕也是实验性质的试水，见势不妙就会毫不犹豫地撤退。”罗严塔尔冷眼看着那群人。  
“也许吧，今后的发展也要看他们的造化了。”米达麦亚将目光从高尼夫那里收回到吧台。“不过我倒是希望他们能走得远一些——至少能在欧洲扎稳脚跟，这样我跟艾芳也能回德国好好生活了。”  
“回德国？”罗严塔尔举起酒杯的手停在了半空。  
“是啊，公司需要一个人开拓欧洲的业务，如果成功的话说不定能成为区域总裁之类的，可以说是千载难逢的机会了。”米达麦亚呷了一口啤酒。“我和艾芳应该在婚礼之后就过去。日本毕竟不是长待的地方吧。”  
“为什么？”罗严塔尔站了起来；遮住半张脸的刘海飘动，透出棕色美瞳也遮挡不住的锐利目光。  
“什么为什么？”米达麦亚有些莫名其妙。“结了婚总是想安定下来嘛。”  
罗严塔尔像是听到了什么好笑的事情：“结婚，家庭——有那么重要吗？”  
他本想继续发问，却被亚典波罗打断了。  
“收好收好，shooting aces出道专辑签名珍藏版！”亚典波罗往每个人手里塞了一张专辑。“这还是第一批样品，不准外传啊！”  
此时杨也来到先寇布身边坐下：“咦，所以这张专辑的名字叫什么？”  
先寇布从杨手里接过一份专辑。封面左上方标识着乐队的名字，剩下的区域则是一份填字游戏。  
“让我来猜一猜。”杨把专辑翻来覆去地研究了一遍。“封面有七个词条，封底显示有六首歌……所以每首歌是一个提示？第七个词条就是标题？”  
“bingo! ”高尼夫终于得闲坐下来，向杨打了个响指。  
“毫无头绪。”亚典波罗挠了挠头。“predator on a love net？看起来就像是为了押韵硬凑起来的短语。”  
“话说回来，演出那晚你在干什么？”杨转头问随手把专辑揣进怀里的波布兰。“只看见你待在舞台边上，鬼鬼祟祟的。”  
“嘿嘿，秘密。”波布兰做出了一个噤声的手势。

米达麦亚早早告辞回家休息，波布兰则照例拥着陌生的女孩率先离场。高尼夫打算把没发完的半箱专辑样品搬回家里，先寇布和杨便主动提出给他搭把手。  
春天的空气逐渐有了温暖的味道，即使是半夜也不会过于凌冽。高尼夫深深地吸了一口气，然后缓慢悠长地吐出。  
“紧张？”先寇布问道。  
“是啊。”高尼夫回答。“经纪人跟我们说，如果首周销量上不了Oricon周榜，今后的制作可能就很难说了。”  
“你有没有考虑过——”先寇布本来想问为什么不让他那俄罗斯寡头堂兄资助一番，但想起莱因哈特听到高登巴姆时冷下来的脸，就把剩下的半句咽了回去。  
高尼夫却似乎猜到了他想问什么。  
“早就跟家里闹翻了。”他苦笑着摇了摇头。“小时候荒唐的事情做得太多了……”  
杨认真地听着。先寇布不禁凝视起他亮晶晶的双眼。  
“人的相遇是一件很奇妙的事情。”高尼夫抬头看了一眼夜空。“就像黑暗中一旦出现一颗星，就有了一丝呼吸的空间。”  
先寇布接过箱子，让高尼夫腾出手来拿钥匙开门。狭小的1LDK堆了不少杂物，但总体还算整洁。  
“谢谢。”高尼夫指挥先寇布把箱子放在客厅地上。“喝一杯吗？”  
先寇布看了看杨，而杨看了一眼时间：“算了，明天还要去帮米达麦亚布置婚礼呢。”  
“啊呀，我差点忘了，那也不多耽误你们了。”高尼夫将两人送出门去。

遮光窗帘屏蔽了一切外部的光源，先寇布只能用唇齿去描摹另一具身体。  
只有那双眼睛。它们睁开的时候，亮得就像一双星。

“你看见我的领带了吗？”房间里传来杨的声音。  
在门厅等候的先寇布随口回答：“你就拿我的吧。”  
此时的先寇布正以欣赏的目光反复观摩手里的请柬。  
“恭候  
华尔特·冯·先寇布 氏  
及  
杨 威利 氏  
莅临婚礼……”  
先寇布很满意地看到杨和自己的名字在请柬上排在一起。  
“走吧？”杨终于出现了。先寇布给他整理了一下领带和皱巴巴的衬衫下摆，杨则有点难受地扯了扯领口。  
米达麦亚的伴郎是莱因哈特。蜂蜜色头发的男子好像完全没有考虑到会被英俊绝尘的伴郎抢了风头；据说一开始他考虑过罗严塔尔，但在邀请对方做伴郎还是伴娘的问题上举棋不定，最后莱因哈特自告奋勇揽下了这个角色。  
杨和先寇布毫不费力地找到了熟悉的狐朋狗友一桌——可能这么说对吉尔菲艾斯不太合适。亚典波罗莫名其妙变成了迎宾向导，熟门熟路的样子让不少人都误会他是酒店方面的工作人员。Shooting aces是今天婚礼的乐队，高尼夫正在主礼台上奋力地弹着吉他。  
除此之外，没到的就只剩罗严塔尔了。  
“你猜他今天会穿哪件礼服？”杨说。  
“我还记得你上次建议他穿一件绣满樱花的改良和服。”先寇布想起来新年时和罗严塔尔的那一次令他心惊不已的偶遇。  
“我觉得很符合春天的节气嘛。”杨不满地说。  
波布兰插了句嘴：“我还记得他有一件，怎么说，前胸挖了这——么一大块的毛衣！”  
“我还见过他穿一条抹胸包臀裙。”姆莱也难得加入了话题。  
“怎么说，你不觉得改良款和服已经是他衣橱里最合适的一件了吗？”杨转过头质问先寇布。  
先寇布无言以对。  
“你们说的罗严塔尔，是那一位吗？”与罗严塔尔只有几面之缘的吉尔菲艾斯有些迟疑地指了指门口的方向。  
众人回过头去，看见一位西装革履、风度翩翩的男子正向他们走来。  
如果不是那双异色的眼眸，先寇布根本不会相信这是罗严塔尔。  
“你……”波布兰都惊得结巴了，“你剪头发了？”  
“嗯？是啊。”罗严塔尔漫不经心地答道。“米达麦亚呢？我有事找他谈。”  
“什么事？”杨突然警觉起来。  
正巧米达麦亚走到这桌前准备打招呼。他看到罗严塔尔也怔愣了半晌，但还是很快恢复了笑容，伸出手去：“我的挚友！这么打扮我都要认不出你了！”  
罗严塔尔抓住了那只手，却没有松开。米达麦亚的脸上浮现了些许疑惑的神情。  
“米达麦亚，我想请你慎重考虑结婚的事情——”  
没等米达麦亚回答，杨站起来从罗严塔尔那里夺过了他的手：“哎呀哎呀，今天的新郎官！”  
杨给先寇布递了一个眼神。先寇布心领神会地抱住罗严塔尔，嘴里开着玩笑拖着他往外走。

先寇布把罗严塔尔甩到一边：“你究竟想干什么？”  
“米达麦亚值得更好的。”罗严塔尔低声吼着。此时他看起来就是一个彻头彻尾的男性。  
“别开玩笑了！”先寇布拦住试图往会场里冲的罗严塔尔，“这是他自己的选择，轮不着你多管闲事！”  
罗严塔尔猛地用肩膀推开了先寇布。先寇布吃痛地捂着肚子，转身把大步走开的罗严塔尔扯了回来，并且在他的下颌给了一记沉闷的拳头。  
罗严塔尔似乎明白自己必须先摆脱先寇布的纠缠，便转过身和先寇布扭打在一起。  
“米达麦亚要结婚了！”先寇布揪住罗严塔尔的领口，咬着牙一字一句地说。“劝劝你妹妹，让她快点走出来吧！”  
罗严塔尔却突然笑了，先寇布甚至觉得他笑得有几分凄凉。  
“你不用再配合我演戏了。”罗严塔尔松开了拽着先寇布袖子的手。“我知道我没有妹妹，我知道我以前只是利用她逃避自己的感情……”  
他突然抬头，异色的双眼直直地看着先寇布：“所以‘我’出现在了这里，我要堂堂正正地告诉那个人，我，罗严塔尔，不再假借任何其他人的名义，爱他。”  
先寇布松开了手上的力道。  
“我必须告诉他，我必须留住他……”罗严塔尔垂下头，声音也低了下去。新剪成的短发被利落地梳成偏分，然后在无声的颤抖中散开。  
先寇布轻轻地拍着罗严塔尔的后背：“米达麦亚爱他的妻子，他的妻子也爱他——他们是不可拆散的，我看得出来……”  
“……先寇布，你是怎么说服自己接受自己的？”罗严塔尔闷闷地说。  
“我从来没有接受过自己。”先寇布想了一会儿。“一直到……黑暗里出现了一颗星。”  
“一颗星。”罗严塔尔逐渐站起身；他看起来失魂落魄。“如果出现的是一颗稍纵即逝的流星？你还能忍受光明后的黑暗吗？”  
先寇布没有回答。  
罗严塔尔最后看了一眼会场里；米达麦亚正忙碌地招呼着各方亲朋好友，脸上是满溢的幸福。  
“那就告诉他，我衷心祝他幸福。”那个高傲冷淡的罗严塔尔正在逐渐地回到这具身体。他向先寇布告别，然后转身离开。  
先寇布回到会场。杨询问，先寇布只是摇了摇头。  
过了一会儿，他突然抓住杨的手：“你会离开吗？”  
杨只是向他投来了疑惑的眼神。

“所以原先罗严塔尔的自我认知是transgender异性恋？是米达麦亚让他发现自己其实就是同性恋？”波布兰挠了挠头。“为什么要弄得这么复杂。”  
“你这简单的脑子肯定是理解不了的了。”高尼夫照例挖苦他一句。  
“要我说，简单点，想睡的就去睡，”波布兰嘟囔着说，“管他什么性别。”  
“你这话说的，”亚典波罗插了句嘴，“你倒是试试去和男的睡？”  
“我又不是没睡过。”波布兰不满地敲了亚典波罗的头。  
还没等亚典波罗反击，吧台那里传来了玻璃破碎的声音。  
先寇布回头，看见高尼夫正面对着脚下破碎的酒杯愣神。  
“对，对不起……”高尼夫低声说。“我有些不舒服，今天就先回去了。”  
波布兰有些莫名其妙地看着高尼夫冲出酒吧：“他怎么了？”  
杨看了一眼先寇布，眼神中充满担忧。

此后的一个多月里，高尼夫一直没有再出现。姆莱说高尼夫和他提过一句专辑发行前有很多工作，大约是忙得没时间了。  
高尼夫消失以后，波布兰显得十分无聊。除了大声嚷嚷没人请他喝酒之外，他还经常把高尼夫给他的专辑样品翻来覆去地摆弄。  
“你都翻了八百遍了！”亚典波罗终于报了敲头之仇，在波布兰后脑勺拍了一记。“到底在找什么？”  
“别闹！我在认真地做填字游戏！”波布兰用手中的炭笔在歌词本上写写画画。  
虽然这么说着，专辑标题的解密工作仍然毫无进展。

出道专辑发行首日——没有进榜。  
据米达麦亚说shooting aces上了某个早间节目宣传，但仍然没有什么什么水花。  
晚上聚集在酒吧的时候，杨他们在网上找到了那期节目的录像，结果被节目里的高尼夫吓了一跳。  
不过是一个月不见，高尼夫现在瘦得惊人，两颊凹陷，节目明亮的打光也掩盖不住眼周的暗沉。  
大家焦心地等待高尼夫回到酒吧的一天。

直到某次新闻里，播出了shooting aces吉他手在寓所死亡的报道。

杨和先寇布凭着记忆找到了高尼夫的住处，并在门口意外地撞见波布兰。  
波布兰双眼血红：“不亲眼看见，我是不相信这个家伙会死的。”  
给他们开门的是和高尼夫有着同样淡金色头发的欧洲男子。他在看到杨的时候惊讶地睁大了双眼。  
“啊，你是……”杨显然也认出了眼前这个人，“多少年没见了啊。”  
波利斯·高尼夫，杨少年时期在加州的好友，虽然两人只一起短暂地同学过半年，不过杨确实记得他家里相当有钱。  
“是啊，没想到再会竟然在大洋彼岸了。”波利斯·高尼夫侧身把他们让进了屋。“我也是接到警方的通知，刚从圣彼得堡飞过来的。”  
与先寇布记忆中完全不同，此时狭小的房间里一片狼藉。  
“法医鉴定结果是药物过量。”波利斯·高尼夫冷静地说。“家里的长辈都说毫不意外……”  
波布兰不语，只是缓慢地翻动散落一地的杂物和文件；不少都是废弃的乐谱，潦草的铅笔印记被蜷成一团。  
“他之前就有过……？”杨问道。  
“对，大约是初中的时候开始。”波利斯·高尼夫开始收拾起杂物。“他想搞乐队，父母不允许，为此起了很大的冲突。他赌气离家出走的时候染上了瘾，被找回来也是屡教不改、冲突不断，最后家里人都放弃了，任他在外面自生自灭。”  
他在垃圾堆中翻出了一张照片，递给了杨和先寇布：“你看，这是我跟他当年的合影。”  
青少年时期的高尼夫就和早间节目上的一样，瘦得吓人。  
“他跑遍了全世界，最后决定到日本来，我是家里唯一一个知道的人。”波利斯·高尼夫从相框中取出照片，压平后放入自己的钱包。“我暗中给他钱，听他讲他的生活。他说他重新组了一个乐队。我以为他终于回到正路上了。结果呢？倒是干脆加入27俱乐部了……”  
波利斯·高尼夫自嘲地笑了笑。他转向波布兰：“你找到什么想要的了吗？”  
先寇布和杨也弯腰去看波布兰手里的文件。  
那是一张草稿，正是shooting aces第一张专辑封面的设计图。可以看出高尼夫写写改改，最终拼凑出了那个他想要的答案。  
O.L.I.V.E.R.  
草稿从波布兰颤动的手中飘落。在那之下，有一厚打码放得整整齐齐的白纸杯垫，上面用炭笔潦草地画着高尼夫——喝酒的高尼夫，翻着白眼的高尼夫，玩拼字游戏的高尼夫，作势举起拳头的高尼夫……  
在杯垫的最底部，是从素描纸上撕下的一角。上面画着的，是与波布兰初遇时，在公园无人问津地弹着吉他的高尼夫。  
波布兰逐渐攥紧了那张画。

回家的路上，先寇布和杨无言地行走着。  
“他为什么不告诉他？”先寇布打破了沉默。  
“也许他一直在等一个可能……他不喜欢男人，总比他不喜欢自己让人好过。”  
“所以当他得知波布兰并不对男人反感、却宁愿漫天漫地去找陌生人过夜的时候……”  
“也许吧。”杨突然叹息。“波布兰对他来说就是一颗流星，短暂的光芒之后，再也无法回到纯然的黑暗里去了……”  
“波布兰呢？”  
“我不知道。”杨摇了摇头。

因为吉他手的死亡，shooting aces突然变成了话题的焦点，出道专辑销量一路高涨。在第一周结束的时候，竟然闯入了oricon周榜前十。  
波布兰在机场截到了波利斯·高尼夫，把一幅画送到他的手里。  
“oricon制霸！！！”  
在飞机上展开这幅画的波利斯·高尼夫看到这行字，苦涩地笑了笑。画面中是在livehouse舞台上的高尼夫，极度细致的笔触让他看起来还像活着一样。  
这张凝结了波布兰两个月心血的画被永远地铭刻在高尼夫的墓碑上，生命中短暂的高光将盖过所有黑暗，提醒人们这里长眠着一个永远快乐、健康的青年。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 越拖越长了……下一章一定把先杨写完！


End file.
